1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a tray for transferring a panel. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a tray capable of preventing a fault during transferring a panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus applies voltages to molecules of liquid crystal to convert arrangements of the molecules and change optical characteristics of the liquid crystal cell such as birefringence, optical activity, dichroism and light scattering, for example, to display an image.
Generally, the LCD apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight assembly. The liquid crystal display panel displays an image by controlling a light transmittance of the liquid crystal. The backlight assembly is typically disposed on a lower surface of the LCD panel and provides light to the LCD panel. The backlight assembly typically generates non-polarized light.
The liquid crystal display panel includes two substrates and the substrates typically are formed in a glass, so that the substrates may be easily broken by movements and impacts. Thus, the liquid crystal panel may be received in a tray having a space to transfer. A plurality of the trays may be stacked and then the trays packed in a container.
Generally, the tray is formed in styrofoam, such as expanded polystyrene (“EPS”), expanded polypropylene (“EPP”), etc. However, the tray has a low impact resistance.
The tray may be formed in an injection molding method, so that the tray may be difficult to apply with various sizes of display panel. Furthermore, molds for manufacturing the trays corresponding to each sizes of display panel may be manufactured, so that a manufacture cost may increase.
Generally, a slot member may be disposed on an inner edge of the tray to prevent a movement of the liquid crystal display panel. However, the slot member may be not fixed on the tray, so that the tray may be easily broken.
A printed circuit board assembly (“PBA”) may be disposed on a side of the liquid crystal display panel configured to drive the liquid crystal display panel. When the slot member is not fixed on the tray, a TAP (Drive)-IC chip connected to the PBA may be wrinkled.